WORST NIGHT EVER (ASTRO JUNGE MOVIE)
WORST NIGHT EVER (ASTRO JUNGE MOVIE) '''is a movie starring Astro Junge. It starts with Astro Junge watching the credits at the last showing of Jem and The Holograms (2015) on November 5, 2015 (same night as New Perth Lair Premiere of Definitely Not The Peanuts Movie). In this Movie, Junge finds out that The Outskirts got postponned to springtime 2017 due to the peanuts (in the scene where junge leaves theater 6, the sign says 'peanuts premiere, all theaters in this building') as in opposed to spectre opening in 'dunce theater dianella'. Junge shoots the flying ace and his fags, runs away to the homophobial cat's 'secret lair' in Dianella (capital of new perth) to watch the world premiere of Junge's first movie since his Resurrection. Junge says 'James Bond will assassinate the flying ace'. Definitely Not The Peanuts Movie reached to #2 in Dianella, behind Spectre (pictured) this song appears on 96FM Dianella https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGC7KPEEe1I Due to the events in the movie, Junge never returned to Drewland. Plot Astro Junge.png|oh man! this is end of the last showing of Jem and The Holograms (2015) file_116338_0_universalcinemacon141.jpg 250px-Hasbro_Studios.png download (2).jpg jkg8pwsT_400x400.jpg Astro Junge.png|aw man! that's the last showing. i hope i'll see the premiere of the outskirts. if it's postponned to springtime 2017, i'll run away to Dianella, where my dictator lives. Astro Junge.png|*takes copy of jem and the holograms (2015) film to his homophobe company in dianella* what's going on here in all theaters for the rest of tonight? Fh in the 60s.jpg|*on junge's iphone* i saw a local dianella theater and it says 'SPECTRE PREMIERE. ALL THEATERS. Spectre is better than the peanuts. come back to Dianella and never return to Drewland or else the homophobial cat finds out. Dunce.jpg|*in dianella* the flying ace is stupid and sucks. Astro Junge.png|*back in drewland* noooooooooo! what does this thing above me say? Astro Junge.png|wait a minute, i know this. i ripped it off into my DNTPM movie poster in Dianella. Astro Junge.png|i replaced charlie straight b with mahself and the flying gayce with the homophobial cat. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|you mean charlie b and his 'children' friends? they're straight and in the straight bunch, a neutral club, between abb and bb. Astro Junge.png|wut does this say? im seeing the outskirts. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|um.............. it got Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|Fuck you imposter. Astro Junge.png|Inotoko, what's that above me. And whatever happened to the outskirts. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|I dumno. *gets stabbed by the real Inotoko Ikeman and dies* Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|the outskirts? it got............ Astro Junge.png|released today? Hqdefault (2).jpg|read the sign above you. Astro Junge.png|it says.......... KennyKidna.jpg|it got postponned. Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|he meant the outskirts got postponned to springtime 2017. Astro Junge.png|Dutch Schultz rose from the dead, again, to curse on snoopy. (first time was in Jimmu goes to jail) Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Hello Astro Junge.png|what's that sign says? (im moving to dianella and never return to drewland) Fh in the 60s.jpg|(in Dianella, on Junge's Iphone screen) does that sign say the worst animated movie since video brinquedo. it looks like a video brinquedo movie. Astro Junge.png|yep. i ripped off the poster. Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|guess what came in from ebay.br ilovesnoopy.jpg|inotoko: where's flyin ace snoopy KennyKidna.jpg|i have him. Astro Junge.png|(says to himself: happiness is a warm uzi from israel) astro junge's gun.jpg|(gun clicks) Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|here's ''ALL''''' of my peanuts movie happy meal toys. Astro Junge.png|wait a minute, the peanuts movie is replacing the outskirts (gun holds still) Hqdefault (2).jpg|he's got a gun. Astro Junge.png|im starting a new school shooting in both LAZYTOWN AND DREWLAND. adios suckahs! Astro Junge.png|(says to himself: i got 69 uzis. 666 gunshoots. im doin it for mah diktatah) Astro junge's gun.jpg|BGM: Feed Me - Death By Robot Hqdefault (2).jpg|oh no! Astro Junge er Chuckie Black's got 69 guns. Astro Junge.png|that's right. im chuckie black, a gay member of the abb. if inotoko is straight member of bb, chuckie black is gay abb. Photostudio 1458416937569.jpg|I'm straight cuz I'm married to a vagina. Here's Otto Butterfingers dead body. Photostudio 1459095121968.jpg Astro Junge.png|i killed him on sunday, november 1. Astro Junge.png|obey to fat cat or else i'll shoot y'all. Oprah-Fat.jpg|Buttons died on Easter 2016. Oprah-Fat.jpg|He was murdered by his Replacement. Oprah-Fat.jpg|Here's his replacement. th (99).jpg Oprah-Fat.jpg|Oops that's Otto's son. Th (99).jpg|dr. elefun, run to the plane. i'll be yer new f*ck buddy Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|hey! i'm snappy.... or should i say (zips) Blake johnson talks about fat cat 20-dec-2012.jpg|Blake Johnson, a fat cat fan. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|me & my wingmen (other cartoon beagles) should handle this Astro junge's gun.jpg|Astro Junge & Blake Johnson: not so fast (gun clicks) Scene Missing.PNG|Astro Junge & Blake Johnson shoots the flying ace, his wingmen, and his fans. Astro Junge.png|so long suckers! Blake johnson talks about fat cat 20-dec-2012.jpg|Dianella and Fat Cat, here we come! 5 min later.jpg Dunce.jpg|hi there. im the flying dunce 200905120455554ec.jpg|and im da bear. get in this intervention, the world premiere of definitely not the peanuts movie. Real mordecai and real rigby.jpg|oh no we're killed Clone mordecai.png|the peanuts movie sucks. definitely not the peanuts movie starring astro junge is better. Real mordecai and real rigby.jpg|let's show inotoko ikeman every peanuts movie happy meal toy from around the world AjIlHR8CIAA5tan.jpg|Yahairo will have to kick the gay mordecai and gay rigby out |im going to save mordecai and rigby Perry's son.jpg|You look like Justin Beiber. 81KsAgzrRNL. SL1500 .jpg|daddy is right. AjIlHR8CIAA5tan.jpg|wut. im the man who runs the projector. my prediction: spectre will debut at no.1 in america box office. the flying ace shot by james straight bond. |i go to the bar. |i have millions of american dollars. im rich. im more famous than my rip off. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|but we aren't stars like our clones. Rigby.jpg|you suck rigby. S7E11.003 Rigby Turning on the TV.png|wut. give me the flying ace funko pop. Ripoffs.jpg|no. you suck american schulz faggots. you support NZ National Party Category:Films considered the Worst by Astro Boy Category:Films considered the worst by Inotoko Ikeman Category:Anti-Snoopy Films Category:Anti-Gay Films Category:Anti-Barney Bunch Films Category:Homophobial Movies Category:Films given an A+ By Earis & Iris Category:Films given an F- by Inotoko Ikeman Category:Films Directed by Earis and Iris Category:Films written by the flying dunce Category:Films considered the worst by The Kangaroos Category:Films that have Fat Cat in it